Putus?
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto minta putus? Oh tidak! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika Naruto minta putus? a NaruSasu fanfic for 1st Anniversary Hatsuki! Yeay! Cerita alay dari author kembali lagi...


"Kita putus saja ya..." kata Naruto setelah ia berlarian dari kelasnya menuju lorong dimana terdapat banyak loker dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya. Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tangan yang menumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Sementara pemuda yang diajak bicara oleh Naruto itu hanya bergerak santai mengambil beberapa buku lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya lalu membuka lebar pintu loker yang menutupi sosok yang Naruto ajak bicara.

"Omaygay! Ngapain kamu disitu Sai?"

Pemuda yang ada di balik loker itu tersenyum aneh lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sasuke menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan buku-bukunya. Dia ada di ruang kesehatan sekarang dan mau dipulangkan karena dia tadi ada yang menarik kursinya saat dia mau duduk. Dia pingsan dan... Yahh... Kau tahulah bahayanya seseorang yang jatuh terduduk seperti itu," ungkap Sai panjang lebar.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan putus Naruto? Kau pacaran dengan sepupuku?" tanya Sai dengan wajah mengejek.

Naruto gelagapan lalu berbalik pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sai hanya tersenyum aneh lalu pergi menuju dimana sang sepupu berada sekarang.

Naruto tentu saja sampai lebih dahulu dari Sai dan menemukan sang kekasih tengah tak sadarkan diri di ruang kesehatan dengan seorang perawat yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Naruto mengambil jarak lebih dekat dan memancing perhatian perawat muda yang ia kenali bernama Shizune.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, khawatir.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak karena dia sampai pingsan dan sempat tidak bisa bergerak kata teman-temannya tadi," jelas Shizune.

"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat bawa Sasuke kesana sekarang!" tukas Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Naruto... Ayo Kakashi!" tegur seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Ah. Iruka. Mobilnya sudah siap?" tanya Shizune.

Iruka yang baru masuk itu mengangguk lalu bergerak mendekati sosok Sasuke diikuti oleh Kakashi yang merupakan guru Naruto.

"Aku bantu menggendongnya," kata Naruto sambil meraih kepala Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bisa membawanya sembarangan Naruto. Hati-hati," tukas Kakashi.

"Iya-iya aku tahu..." kata Naruto.

Tiga orang lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke menuju mobil sekolah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Saat Sasuke telah di letakkan diatas matras yang disiapkan di dalam mobil itu, Naruto kembali keluar dari mobil. Ia juga menolak diajak ke rumah sakit serta.

Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu lalu akan menjenguk Sasuke secepatnya.

Ya... Naruto ingin melakukan sedikitnya balas dendam pada orang yang akan jadi mantan pacarnya itu.

EH?

Mantan pacar?

 **.**

 **Putus?**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto not my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or Sasuke Uchiha eh?**

 **Dedicated for 1st Anniversary Hatsuki for Narusasu**

 **Fanfic ini ditulis bukan untuk mengajak berantem siapapun apalagi pemilik tokoh asli Naruto dkk.**

 **Jadi... Jangan ada bentrokan diantara kita. Cinta damai sajalah!**

 **Well, DLDR! And enjoy it!**

 **.**

"SIAPA YANG MENARIK KURSI SASUKE HAH?!" Naruto langsung berteriak lantang ketika memasuki kelas yang ditempati oleh sang kekasih.

Seluruh siswa yang ada disana kompak menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku belakang dengan raut muka horror.

Naruto langsung memaku tatapannya pada sosok pemuda dengan rambut panjang bak putri iklan shampoo di TV yang ditunjuk oleh para siswa itu.

Naruto menajamkan tatapannya, sangat bernafsu ingin menghabisi nyawa orang yang telah membuat kekasihnya itu celaka.

Sialan! Siapa dia sampai berani membuat kekasihnya tak sadarkan diri itu? Minta dibunuh kali ya?

"Jadi kau ya ndrong-gondrong yang sudah buat Sasuke jatuh." Naruto berkata tajam.

Siswa berambut gondrong itu mengangguk santai. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah ketar-ketir dengan sosok Naruto.

C'mon bro! Naruto itu terkenal sebagai preman sekolah. Pemimpin dan provokator tawuran yang sering kena skors sekolah.

Siapa yang berani macam-macam padanya? Kecuali jika orang itu gila mungkin. Ah! Apa si gondrong ini gila?

"Hyuuga Neji? Oh. Kakaknya Hinata ya?" tebak Naruto, membaca name tag di dada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Neji menampakkan wajah sengak saat nama adiknya di sebut oleh Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti! Adikmu pasti akan kena begal!" ancam Naruto yang membuat Neji bermuka masam. Sial! Jangan bawa-bawa adiknya kenapa?

Naruto mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

Atmosfir dalam ruang kelas itu memberat.

"Hallo? Woy bro! Begal cewek kelas satu ya! Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Cari cewek itu sampe ketemu terus begal dia ya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah sok seram.

Neji menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

Naruto menutup mulutnya lalu berpaling dan berbicara dengan sangat lirih.

"Bro... Jangan sampe ada bacok-bacokan. Begal biasa saja trus ambil uang jajannya atau apalah. Jangan sampe ada luka-luka. Awas lu sampe begalnya keterlaluan. Habis begal, anterin dia pulang ya bro... Oke, bye!"

Klik!

Naruto menutup sambungan telponnya lalu menatap Neji dengan bengis.

Neji tak bisa mendengar kelanjutan pembicaran Naruto dengan seseorang di dalam sambungan telepon itu. Tapi Neji tidak peduli itu. Sekarang keselamatan sang adik yang paling penting dan ia tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sang adik. Walau bukan adik kandung. Tapi Neji sangat menyayangi dan melindungi adik sepupunya itu.

Neji bangkit berdiri lau menarik kerah seragam Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam dan tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Neji yang mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"Anjing kau ya! Mau apain adikku hah?" teriak Neji yang membuat seluruh kelas antusias. Ingin melihat apakah akan ada adegan yang ada di film-film action.

"Anjing-anjing... Emang mukaku kayak anjing apa? Mukamu itu kali yang anjing! Anjing kampung!" sembur Naruto tak mau kalah.

Neji bersiap menghantamkan tinjunya tapi berhasil di tahan Naruto.

"Coy. Berantem diluar aja ya. Ntar disini dilihat guru kan malu. Mau kamu di skors kalau ketahuan?" kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Neji sudah kepalang marah. Ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya kembali tapi perutnya di tendang oleh lutut Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Neji meringis kesakitan namun tangannya tak juga melepas kerah seragam Naruto.

Naruto terdiam memandang Neji yang terlihat seperti sadako di matanya. Serem juga bocah di depannya ini.

"Woy. Lepas nggak?" kata Naruto sambil menepis tangan Neji dari kerah seragamnya.

Risih tau! Naruto kan nggak mau disangka mendapat pelecehan seksual karena posisi mereka yang ambigu seperti ini.

Neji kembali melayangkan tinjunya tapi hanya mengenai angin.

Naruto menghindar cepat sehingga tangan Neji terlepas dari kerah seragamnya.

"Anjing sini lo!" teriak Neji.

"Eh! Jangan pernah sekali-kali sentuh Sasuke lagi atau kepala lo bakal gue botakin! Ngerti gak lo?" ancam Naruto.

"Memangnya Sasuke siapa lo? Pacar?" teriak Neji.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Naruto lantang.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening mengetahui fakta menakjubkan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Masa sih? Yang bener? Gila!

Kira-kira kata-kata itulah yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Mereka yang ada di dalam kelas tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam dan seorang ketua kelas yang otoriter namun bijaksana tersebut bisa memiliki seorang kekasih juga. Kekasih seorang berandalan pula. Wow banget kan!

Headline News bro!

Sekretaris kelas sudah mencatat berita ini untuk ia ajukan ke anggota pengisi Mading. Dan berita ini akan sangat menghebohkan seluruh sekolah nanti!

Naruto menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja hingga membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tersentak kaget.

"Asem! Sakit!" rintih Naruto.

Salah sendiri menggebrak meja terlalu kuat. Dikira itu bantal, empuk.

"Awas ya kau Neji! Kalau Sasuke sampai kenapa-napa..." Naruto membuat gerakan mengiris leher, "Mati!" lanjut Naruto dengan mata melotot.

Seluruh siswa di kelas menahan napas mereka mendengar ancaman Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ancamannya tersebut karena mereka tadi melihat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri dan digotong menuju ruang kesehatan oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Cabut dulu ya bro..." kata Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kelas seraya melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa mengacungkan jari tengah pada Neji yang menatap Naruto dengan bengis.

Selepas kepergian Naruto. Semua mata tertuju pada Neji yang menjadi tersangka utama atas celakanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" sentak Neji membuat mata yang tertuju padanya itu langsung teralihkan.

Abaikan saja~ Mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan berandalan juga nantinya. Terlalu beresiko dan membahayakan nyawa.

.

Setelah meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dan mengancam orang yang sudah mencelakakan Sasuke. Naruto berniat ingin membolos dan menemani Sasuke.

Ia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Ia harap baik-baik saja! Karena yang namanya jatuh dengan posisi terduduk itu benar-benar sangat bahaya. Bisa-bisa orang yang jatuh dengan posisi duduk itu lumpuh untuk selamanya karena jatuhnya mengenai tulang ekor yang sangat rentan dan rawan sekali dengan benturan.

Ah! Naruto walau suka bolos pelajaran tapi setidaknya mengerti tentang hal umum semacam ini. Ayahnya setiap pagi selalu nyerocos ketika membaca koran di meja makan. Jadi Naruto sedikitnya tahu dan paham mengenai hal-hal seperti ini karena Naruto bukanlah orang kudet yang tidak tahu berita terkini. Bahkan terkadang ia tahu ayahnya membaca iklan pembesar kejantanan yang ada di koran dengan tawanya. Sangat lucu dan yah... Naruto tahu segalanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pagar belakang sekolah. Ia biasanya membolos lewat jalan ini. Ya... Kalian tahu kan? Melompat!

Naruto sangat berbakat kalau urusan lompat melompat. Mungkin karena Naruto sering bergaul dengan katak karena adiknya perempuan bernama Naruko senang sekali memelihara yang namanya katak.

Naruto juga merupakan atlit lompat jauh yang sering menjuarai perlombaan berbagai tingkatan dan menembus tingkat Desa, kawan! Mengesankan bukan?

Kini Naruto sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Cepat bukan?

Ya, memang bagian ia ancang-ancang, melompat, dan mendarat sengaja di skip karena tidak penting.

Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah Naruto harus cepat-cepat ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada sekarang.

Tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang Sasuke dibawa kemana ya? Naruto lupa.

Apa telpon Sasuke saja ya, bertanya dimana dia sekarang.

Otak Naruto mulai konslet! Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa menjawab panggilan telepon. Jangankan itu. Membuka mata saja rasanya belum bisa.

Tapi dasar Naruto, ia tetap menelpon Sasuke sekarang.

Nada panggilan tersambung terdengar dan bunyi 'hallo' yang aneh terdengar di seberang sana.

Naruto tahu. Itu bukan suara Sasuke.

"Siapa ini?!" teriak Naruto.

"Sai," jawab Sai yang dikenal Naruto sebagai sepupu dari Sasuke itu.

"Oh. Kau rupanya. Dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit Konoha. Ruang ICU."

"Hah? Sampai masuk ICU?"

"Iya... Cepat kesini. Sebelum Sasuke meninggal," kata Sai dengan ledekan yang sangat tidak lucu bagi Naruto.

Memangnya siapa yang akan tertawa kalau pacarnya meninggal.

Naruto menutup panggilan lalu menunggu bus untuk mencapai rumah sakit dimana Sasuke berada.

Naruto sebenarnya setiap hari bawa motor ke sekolah. Tapi berhubung dia tadi bolos sekolah dengan melompati pagar maka dia tak bisa membawa motornya.

Ya kalau dia superman sudah pasti akan ia angkat motornya melewati pagar dan pergi ke tempat Sasuke.

Tapi kan lebih cepat langsung terbang saja Nar~ dasar!

Setengah jam waktu yang diperlukan Naruto untuk sampai ke rumah sakit itu.

Kesal dia! Tapi ia simpan dulu kekesalannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke saat ini. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya menelpon Sai untuk mengetahui keadaan terbaru Sasuke sekarang.

Dan kata Sai, saat ini Sasuke sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat inap.

Syukurlah... Itu artinya Sasuke sudah mendingan.

Saat Naruto tiba di kamar Sasuke. Sai sudah duduk di sana sendirian dan Sasuke yang diam di ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka.

Sasuke sadar!

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto datang menghampiri.

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Bahkan tatapan Sasuke saat ini begitu menusuk dan Naruto gagal paham dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk meminta putus?"

Naruto melongo. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu melotot pada Sai tersenyum girang di belakang sana.

Sialan udel bodong itu!

"Sasuke... Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kita mau ujian kelulusan―"

"Baiklah. Kita putus," potong Sasuke dengan wajah sangat masam.

Sialan Sai!

Sudah salah bilang putus ke orang lain. Sekarang orang lain itu membocorkan kejadian tadi pagi pula.

Double sial!

"Sasuke... Aku―"

"Sudahlah, dobe. Aku tahu kau bosan denganku."

Nah loh! Kenapa Sasuke jadi alay begini? Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Sai! Sebenarnya mulutmu itu mengeluarkan racun apa sampai membuat Sasuke begini hah?!" teriak Naruto, kesal juga daritadi ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau tadi kau berkata minta putus pada Sasuke," sahut Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto berdecak.

Beginilah mulut-mulut orang yang suka sekali mengubah kalimat langsung menjadi tidak langsung.

Kalimatnya akan jadi sangat berbeda dan maknanya akan berubah. Persepsi setiap orang juga akan jadi berubah!

F*ck! Kenapa malah membahas pelajaran bahasa sekarang.

"Kau ingat tidak kalimatku tadi hah?!" sembur Naruto pada Sai. Naruto sedang tidak ingin berkata pada Sasuke sekarang karena akan berakhir dengan yang namanya memotong kalimat orang lain.

"Umm..." Sai berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat kalimat Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi kau bilang, 'Kita putus saja ya...'. Begitulah seingatku."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Benar begitu!

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin meminta putus?" Sasuke menyahuti.

"IYA!" sembur Naruto, kesal.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi," usir Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian sebenarnya pacaran ya?" sahut Sai tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi, asal menyahuti percakapan orang saja.

"IYA!" seru Naruto, membuat Sai memundurkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dengan sangat kesal.

"Lalu kenapa minta putus?" tanya Sai. Sudah mewakili tanda tanya besar yang bersarang di hati Sasuke.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Membicarakan hal seperti ini disaat Sasuke sakit bukanlah suatu keputusan bijak.

Tapi Sai terlanjur ember.

Sasuke juga sudah tahu.

Nanggung kalau digantungkan. Jadi katakan sajalah kalau Naruto memang ingin...

"Kita putus saja ya sambungan internetnya. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar kalau terus-terusan browsing dan main sosial media di komputerku. Aku juga tiap hari jadi download bokep terus gara-gara sambungan internet darimu itu. Arrrggg! Aku ingin dapat nilai bagus di ujian kelulusan jadi aku ingin kita putus saja sambungan internetnya."

... memutuskan sambungan internet.

Sai melongo sampai rahangnya hampir terjatuh.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak percaya.

Si idiot yang satu ini...

"Baik! Kau tinggal cabut saja kabelnya lalu lempar ke balkon! Begitu saja pakai konfirmasi padaku," sembur Sasuke, kesal sumpah!

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memberitahumu. Kau juga akan memarahimu. Gimana sih?" seloroh Naruto tak terima.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sudah sering hampir terkena serangan jantung dengan tingkah Naruto.

Dulu saja minta pacaran padanya dengan cara tidak wajar. Juga hampir membuat Sasuke terkena serangan jantung.

Sial bocah pirang yang satu ini.

Tapi lo sayang Naruto kan Sas?

"Sudahlah... Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik kaki Sasuke yang di selimuti.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naruto. Tahu nggak? Tadi Sasuke diperiksa dokter ganteng loh... Namanya dokter Ashura. Tahu nggak tadi paha Sasuke di colek-colek. Di cubit manja gitu..." tutur Sai.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

Sasuke mendelik pada Sai.

"Naruto. Tadi itu dokter cuma―"

"Trus tadi Sasuke sampai teriak 'AW!' gitu... Nah loh... Padahal tadi aku disini loh... Ckck, nggak tahu malu. Dikira aku ini cuma patung disini apa?" seloroh Sai memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"SAI!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto terbakar sekarang.

"Dimana dokter itu sekarang?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Tahu tuh... Cari saja diluar," jawab Sai.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar sampai pintu kamar rawat Sasuke terbanting keras.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Sasuke menatap tajam Sai.

"Kau!" tuding Sasuke.

"Aku mau cerita kalau dokter tadi cuma mengetes apakah kakimu mati rasa atau tidak karena jatuhmu itu bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan. Tapi Naruto keburu marah, jadi dia tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritanya..." kata Sai mengelak.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sepupunya memang kurang ajar.

Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau Sai masih kerabatnya.

 **END**

 **Yeay! Kelar! Wkwk,**

 **Spesial buat ulangtahu Hatsuki yang pertama!**

 **Happy Anniversary...**

 **Maaf tidak sesuai peraturan karena ane lagi demam Freddie X Taylor (Queen) jadi pikiran ane kagak bisa diajak kompromi untuk bikin fic yg sesuai...**

 **Pokoknya ini spesial lah buat anniversary Hatsuki.. Hehe.**

 **Ada yang kenal Dokter Ashura? Dia ganteng loh! Nenek moyang para Sun.. Wkwk, Ituloh.. Anaknya Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Pacarnya Indra Otsutsuki wkwk...**

 **Oh ya... Tentang sambungan internet itu. Naruto kan gak ada akses internet di rumahnya. Dan Sasuke punya sambungan internet, bukan Wi-Fi apalagi waifu /plak/ mereka masih pakai sambungan LAN. Wkwk.**

 **Okelah! Sekian bacotan gak penting dari saya...**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
